The present invention relates to stabilizing/splinting fractures of bones, bone contusions, and sprains. More specifically it relates to the splinting of rib injuries.
Patients with blunt chest trauma are frequently seen in hospital emergency departments. Major initial concerns for the treating physician are lung collapse, which is ruled out by a chest x-ray, and other injuries that can be ruled out with a combination of physical exam and possibly other imaging studies. Once the evaluation is completed, the majority of patients are discharged home with narcotic pain medications and an incentive spirometer, a device used by the patient to monitor the volume of air inhalation during breathing. An incentive spirometer is imperative for chest wall injuries because it helps to facilitate maximal lung expansion, thereby minimizing the chance of minor lung collapse and subsequent pneumonia. With the exception of pain medication, no treatment is given to patients with rib injuries.
Splints and braces for stabilization of bony injuries and ligamentous injury are well known in the art and are used on all bony injuries except for rib injuries. Rib injuries present a unique splinting challenge due to their location. Proper splinting technique teaches that a splint should extend to include the joint on either side of the injury. Attempts have been made to follow this technique by splinting rib injuries using a brace which wraps circumferentially around the body. However, this proves unsatisfactory because the brace significantly limits lung expansion (both lungs), is associated with high rates of post-injury pneumonia, and is uncomfortable for the patient.
Applying an inelastic adherent patch over the site of a rib injury may give temporary relief. However, it is suboptimal because the amount of reducing force applied to the fracture will be dependant on the amount of chest expansion since the adherent patch is essentially inelastic. Additionally, it is not possible to adjust the patch to optimize patient comfort after application. Showering is problematic as the adherent patch must be removed and reapplied after showering, a task beyond the skill of most patients.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries which affects only the injured portion of the chest allowing unimpeded expansion of the uninjured portion of the chest.
It also an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries which produces a reducing force at the injury site even during minimal chest expansion.
It is further an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries which allows adjustment after application of the splinting device so as to maximize patient comfort.
It is further an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries in which the reducing force can be temporarily removed so as to allow the patient to fully expand the chest during, for instance, use of a incentive spirometer, without complete removal of the splinting means.
It is additionally an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries having means which can be removed, reapplied and adjusted by the patient for maximum comfort, for instance, for showering.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a method for splinting rib injuries which is low cost.